The Rugrats Movie
Plot The film starts with a parody of the 1981 Indiana Jones action film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the babies are chased out of the temple by a boulder, which is revealed to be Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with a second child, which everyone believes will be a girl. Didi goes into labor and her friends rush her to the hospital. While this is happening, the kids crawl off. When the baby is finally born, it turns out to be a boy and they name him Dillon, after Didi's cousin. Dil quickly becomes a very spoiled baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the babies' toys for himself and refusing to share with Tommy. Stu has a conversation with Tommy about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has and assures him that one day he'll be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a musical locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside which he calls his responsibility. When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hospital despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica and Spike embark on a mission to find the babies. When the babies realize they are lost, they spot a ranger's cabin which they believe that a "lizard" (a mispronunciation of wizard) lives there, and decide to go there, believing that it can take them home. After an encounter with runaway circus monkeys, Dil is taken away by the monkeys. Tommy vows to find Dil by himself, because the other babies still agree they are better off without him. Tommy eventually finds Dil during a storm, and are forced to take shelter under a tree, but Dil's selfish acts push Tommy too far and snaps at Dil. Both the storm and Tommy's rage scare Dil, who turns over a new leaf. After the storm, Tommy and the other babies reconcile, and after running into Angelica and Spike they make their way to the "lizard." While on a bridge, they are confronted first by the monkeys and later by a wolf that has been hunting them since the babies arrived in the woods (for some reason, the monkeys are scared of the wolf). The wolf rushes after them, but Spike intervenes. After a brief tussle, Spike, dangling over the bridge, drags the wolf and himself to their apparent deaths. Meanwhile, Stu, who has been looking for the babies via aircraft finds them, but crash land into the ranger's cabin. Believing he is the "lizard," the sadden babies wish for Spike back instead of going home. Stu falls through the bridge and finds Spike, who has survived the fall. The babies are then reunited with their families. In the final scene, the babies are having the same imaginary adventure they had when the movie began, but this time are successful with Dil's help, finally accepting him as one of them. Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Paramount Films Category:1998 films